


Just Go With It

by AliNear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Because it was a good show, Dimension Travel, Everyone is a mad scientist because science, Failed Time Travel, I studied Literature and don't actually know Science, Klaus is related to Felix, M/M, Other Klaus just wanted to design fashion, Science is explained badly, Sense8 is mentioned, Sort of? Not really?, They might become important, This isn't Ultron, Time Travel, Tony & Klaus BFFs, Tony & Klaus both need hugs, X-men are also mentioned, time traveling gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/pseuds/AliNear
Summary: As someone not versed in time travel technology Klaus would like to go on record saying he had no idea that running through a war zone with this piece of technology could damage it to the extent it was damaged. In his defense- he would like to add- dodging gun fire, land mines, and grenades while trying to get the briefcase and his lover before he bleeds out was a highly stressful situation. And he was only a little, tiny bit, almost not at all high. Also, again, he had no training in time travel.





	1. Chapter 1

As someone not versed in time travel technology Klaus would like to go on record saying he had no idea that running through a war zone with this piece of technology could damage it to the extent it was damaged. In his defense- he would like to add- dodging gun fire, land mines, and grenades while trying to get the briefcase and his lover before he bleeds out was a highly stressful situation. And he was only a little, tiny bit, almost not at all high. Also, again, he had no training in time travel.

He did not think of the time machine being damaged when it was blown out of his hand- or the fast his arm and shoulder were cut up to high hell- or when he scrambled to pick it back up and continue his quest for his fair knight in shinning armor that need him.

And he needed him. Klaus knew that, he had never needed someone as much as he needed Dave. It scared him on most nights- most quiet nights- how much he became dependent on this quiet, dorky, man that whispered sweet things in his ears and calmed him down from another panic attack. Dave was what he needed from the start but well… so it was a wild plan, but Klaus refused to let Dave die. It just wasn’t going to happen; Klaus told the universe.

So, when he opens the briefcase and a flash of blue happens, he doesn’t know anything was wrong. He didn’t know he wasn’t taken to the bus that stops the closest to his house of the year 2019. He didn’t think of the dent in the case or what could happen if he brought Dave forward in time.

Dave’s back hit polished floors that began to turn red with his blood. Klaus’s knees cried from the pain of slamming into a hard surface but didn’t take his attention off of the man in his arms. He blindly called out for medical help before passing out, slumped over Dave’s form.

 

**2016 Avengers Tower**

Tony Stark was alone in his tower. Well he wasn’t because he had thousands of people working for him. But he was alone in the penthouse. Harley wasn’t supposed to be over until tomorrow for a long weekend and Peter had left to spend the night with his aunt before joining them.

Rolling his neck, he absentmindedly tapped at the hologram screen in front of him. The designs for a new security system, as he waited to see if the ‘house’ would be full soon. He had already designed a game room for the kids as well as started getting together the bedrooms.

It was as he was deciding if he should place each room with a secret compartment with nanobots that it happened.

If he hadn’t put his parting days behind him, he would have thought he was high, as it was, he had one gauntlet at the read and took a step back.

A blue glow admitted from the center of the room, lightning crackling over it for a second, and wind ripped through the house. The light grew brighter for a second before it flared out. A solid thump was the only sound as Tony blinked fast to get his focus back after the light show.

There were two men covered in dirt, grime, and blood. Combat boots, army green vest, and helmets that fell from curly hair clattered to the ground. The darker haired one was slumped partially over his friend, baring all his weight on a heavily bleeding arm.

“Help, medic, help.” his voice cracked as his arm gave out and he fell completely onto the man.

Tony waited a beat before calling out.

“Fri, call Helen and her medical team up, get the cradle ready.”

_“On it, boss.”_

Stepping forward he crouched down, calling the nanobots back and gauntlet away as he pushed the first man off the other. Glancing at the arm that looked torn to shreds he focused his attention on the gun wound in the middle of the second man’s chest. Leaning over him, he took off his shirt and applied pressure. A pair of pain glazed eyes peered at him for a moment before they moved to the darker haired man. With a trembling arm he reached out and while his mouth moved no words came out.

The elevator opened with a soft bing. Peering up at his personal doctor Tony cracked a smile and couldn’t help but shrug at her. She had defiantly seen him in weirder positions and worse injuries.

The team surged forward, scooping up the men hurriedly, setting them on stretchers as they spoke rapidly.

"Were losing his pulse."

"Blood transfusion are needed for both patients."

"This arm tissue is badly damaged- some type of explosion." 

And they pushed the stretchers out, back towards the elevators calling out orders.

Tony followed after.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after Civil War, if anyone didn't know that, it's after that for the MCU

                **2016 MCU**

Klaus had been in a lot of weird situations and that wasn’t even adding the part of him being a child superhero or seeing dead people.

                So, because of this he considered himself pretty unshakable- hell he time traveled to a war that happened twenty years before he was born and all he did was grab and gun and march into an active war zone. (That was a lie, he also found the only other gay in his squad and promptly fell head over heels with someone that was technically (Fuck who knows with time travel) old enough to be his father or grandfather.

                Shaking his head harshly he tried to focus, his thoughts were going on tangents and he knew it but for the first time in months he woke up warm instead of hot, in a soft bed, and without the sound of gunfire and screaming in his ears.

                Also-he thought as he finally moved his head down and caught sight of the IV stand and wires tat ran under the blanket that was pushed close to his chin- he was pretty sure they had him on pain killers, the good stuff too. Everything felt rather dull and fuzzy like he wasn’t really there.

                Squinting harshly, he was trying to figure out why the sight of the IV sent a wave of guilt straight to his heart. It was as he was working through why he didn’t want drugs (Ben would be proud!) or at least not the hard stuff that something to the left of him shifted. Turning his head, he tried to peer through the glass walls that separated his room from the other. He blinked back the heaviness that left his body still, half wondering why the meds were affecting him so much, but then his eyes finally focused enough to see familiar light brown curls.

                “Dave?”

                A voice rasped out, sounding small and like a dying ember more than his usual smoothness. He coughed trying to clear his throat as he tried to call out again.

                “Dave?”

                Struggling to move his heavy body, he wiggled himself up letting the blanket pull on his lap. This was the fanciest hospital he had ever been in but this would surely scare Dave when he woke up. After all last Dave knew they were in an active war zone in 1968.

                Klaus was used to waking up in hospitals and places he didn’t remember going to, Dave… Dave wasn’t.

                Wiggling himself higher, he tried to use his disobeying arms to support himself but only fell to his right awkwardly. Slumping over without any support. Titling his head he stared down at his shoulder.

                “Oh.” He whispered to himself, all urgency to see Dave leaving his body like receding waters.

                He stared and stared and then he stared some more. His ears began to ring in a way he associated to after ducking from the bombs he had stepped a little to close to. A ring that grew louder and louder making his head ache fiercely as his chest burned.

                It was as his attention was occupied that a dark-haired man with a goatee and two others with doctor’s coats walked briskly into the room.

                “hey, hey man breath.” A voice called through the thickening fog as a hand held his left shoulder, fingers gripping to keep him upright.

                With tearful eyes, Klaus looked up to se the man in the suit, a pair of brown eyes looking down at him. His lips trembled and teeth chattered, as a chill engulfed his thin form.

                “My arm?”

                The brown eyes glanced towards the right shoulder all that was left and gave him a compassionate look. The strangers mouth moved, and he could hear the doctors talking but nothing made sense. A quick look towards Dave’s still form in the other room, Klaus nodded to himself and the man.

                “I’m gonna pass out now.”

                He slumped over with a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well that went well.” Tony muttered, glancing towards the doctors that had rushed forward.

The man he had been trying to help slumped back against the hospital bed, his face pale and his form still. When the two men had appeared, it was only due to the fact Doctor Cho and her medical colleges had been visiting to go over new research that had saved their lives.

               “Shock.” Doctor Cho announced firmly, “Keep a close eye one him.” She told her colleges.

The one she was talking about, the darker haired one with several tattoos had ended up losing his right arm the tissue and muscle damage was so extensive. Doctor Cho had told him rather somberly that it was like the damage expected from Solider that had been too close to a bomb going off.

               “And the other one?” Tony asked, nodding towards the other man in the next room over.

Which had led to a lot of confusion and a little awkwardness as with the gun wound the other man faced, the dog tags and the clothes both men were wearing Tony had come to a rather startling conclusion.

               “He shouldn’t wake for at least another day. I have already informed you of their medical conditions, if you want you can continue your work, we’ll stay with the men.”

               That would give Tony more time… Without saying anything Tony waved goodbye and started making his way towards the elevator, “Fri give me updates, if they start to wake up alert me.”

               “ _Yes boss.”_

Stepping into the enclosed place, Tony rubbed his face, sighing heavily. He hadn’t been able to see the men since they arrived, as the next morning Harley had come with Peter chasing his heels, both with duffle bags and bright smiles. But Harley had left yesterday and Peter would not be back around until Thursday.

               “Friday start scanning that briefcase that they came with. I want the complete works here.”

               _“Scans will be complete in a half hour.”_ Her voice chimed overhead.

               Walking out of the elevator Tony made his way towards his personal lab. The lab was large with work benches, metals, and holographs up and spread out to their full 3-D modeling. On the far wall he had iron man suits lined up and stewed about where tools and metals he used to repair the damaged bits. In the middle was a large counter, where held precisely was a black suitcase the mysterious strangers had come with.

where ten articles and files were already up.

               “I need the files of the soldiers from the Vietnam War, look for a David Katz and Klaus Hargreeves. Look up the 173rd, Sky Soldiers Airborne and keep the photos of their tattoos up.”

               He spoke, passing through files with uncaring certain after reading a few lines. Swiping passed before settling on the image of symbols vaguely set into a semi pyramid shape.

               “Translation?”

               “ _According to what we can find it simple states, Klaus Loves Dave.”_  

“Huh…that’s… sweet.” Tony decided, “That also changes things.” He mused.

“ _Why is that sir?”_

“If their like cap, soldiers out of time, for a time like the 1960s. That was before don’t ask don’t tell, if they were in a relationship like the tattoo suggests then if they were found out they’d be shot and declared AWOL. We might not be looking at aliens just men trying to survive… That still doesn’t explain how they got to 2016.”

“ _Sir, a David Katz was declared KIA in 1968 a commanding officer of 173 rd Airborne Brigade, nicknamed the Sky Soldiers. The man downstairs match facial recognition as of his last known photograph. There is no record of a Klaus Hargreeves in the military. But both men are wearing uniforms found in the army of the time period and have been found to have small traces of agent orange in their systems.” _

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the words on the holographic screen willing them to make sense. Obviously both men had served in the US Army for the war nearly 50 years ago, but he has an unknown solider that was possible stricken from records because of his sexuality, and another that might have been killed by his own brother in arms for the same reason.

“Inform Doctor Cho about the chemical in their blood and ask if she needs help with treatments. Also bring up scans for his arm prosthetic, since were already working on enhancements and prosthetics for SI and Rhodes, we might as well start his.”

The screen glowed blue as it hummed with half designs and notes.

“ _The scans are done for the briefcase. While it seems to be a type of machine the gears and metal are badly damaged, it seems unlikely it will cause any harm for you to open it.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you cant tell, I'm not 100% confident on writing Tony's AIs (As in Friday, Jarvis, and Karen.) anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be more Klaus/Dave orientated.

            Tony grabbed the briefcase and brought it to his main work bench. Waiting to flip it open until Dum-e rolled his way over. The bot rolled over with happy chirps, swinging the fire extinguisher in its claw.

            The case opened easily, for a second it began to give out sparks of blue and crackling with electricity before it spluttered and died. Tony had a brief moment to look at the mechanics of the device before Dum-e pressed down spraying the case with foam. It covered the case before overflowing, spreading across the table as Dum-e held down the clip.

            Pushing his chair back, Tony stared at the foam that quickly hid the case and anything else on the table, before turning to squint at his first created.

            “I will donate you! We’ve had this discussion before! What did I tell you about using the extinguisher? I will promote U to extinguisher duty- I will.” He threatened, gesturing wildly towards the other two bots.

            Butterfingers beeped sadly, but still held the camera up towards the briefcase. U twirled, darting forward to nip at the extinguisher. Dum-e turned and swiftly rolled away with h extinguisher cradled close, heading towards the elevator with frantic beeps.

            “Hey!” He tried to call him back, but the bot rolled away faster, U giving chase.

            “Well okay then,” He muttered when they disappeared into the elevator, “Just you and me Butterfingers.”

The bot rolled closer at his words. Shaking his head, he glanced at the mess before turning away completely.

“Fri, for now play back the tower’s feed from when they arrived- all angles.”

His screened flicked before lighting up with five different shots of the living room dating back to the that past Thursday. He watched it once on regular speed and then had it slowed down. He watched as a blue light with crackling electricity surged, creating a large circle before it got brighter and died with the two men dropping from it.

“Play it back frame by frame and correct for the brightness.”

His eyes flickered over the screens, trying to spot anything that would scream alien. The blue light was to much like the tesseracts for him to dismiss its involvement. For a moment he was glad that Shield was underground and the Avengers currently… broken up. He knew they wouldn’t take to kindly of these men appearing, even if they appeared mostly dead. Mostly human or not, Tony couldn’t in good consciousness leave these men to bleed out.

“Stop! Back up two seconds, camera LR4, enhance the image as much as possible.”

The light of the screen glowed eerily, as the blue faded to green in the center. In the middle of the blue glow, just for a second as the men fell, was the image of a jungle though hard to make out because of the darkness.

Tony stared, trying to ignore that men bloody and dirty that the image showed.

“Fri can you identify those plants?”

“ _The plant life shown in the image are native to Vietnam, Boss, more commonly Shua Valley.”_

“We’ll that fits with eh 1968 solider boy.” Tony hummed, glancing towards the briefcase for a moment before, “Run facial _recognition_  throughout the years on Mr. Hargreeves.”

_“On it, boss.”_

“So, we have a solider that supposedly died in 1968 and one that doesn’t exist and some form of time travel…Friday phone Dr. Foster, Richards, and maybe see if Pym would be willing to come in and Professor X.”

“ _Placing calls now,”_ Friday paused _, “What are you thinking boss?”_

“We either got time travel- if so how and why or dimensions. Foster had been working on bridges between worlds, the human Bifrost, if this is some type of gateway she could help.” He told the AI, “While Pym knows about the quantum realm, both a gateway and time related subjects. Professor X and Dr. Richards can offer insight with their studies as well.”

_“Should I perhaps call Shuri as well?”_

“…Maybe?”

He glanced back at the screen that still held up the prosthetic for the curled haired man.

“In the meantime, start fabricating the arm, gotta run some test.” His eyes trailed to his main work center, “And find a mop I guess.”


	5. Chapter 5

                Dave woke up to a white room and glass walls. It was the fanciest place he had ever been. A white room and glass walls with no dirt in sight. There was IV in his arms and tightly wrapped bandages around his chest. A white room and glass walls with no dirt in sight and no humidity dragging out any water he had gulped down greedily. There was suction cup looking things on his chest to, that were attached to their own wires that led to machines that beeped lowly. A white room, glass walls, with no dirt in sight, no humidity dragging out any water he had gulped down greedily, and Klaus was not next to him.

                The monitor began to beep louder and faster as he struggled to sit up. Head whipping around trying to find the thin man he had come to love fiercely. If they had air lifted him out of the valley…

                No, he had promised-.

               

                _Klaus was crying, silent tears that dripped down his face some catching in his mustache and sparkling in the dim light._

_“I told him-“ Klaus’ voice hitched as he hiccupped, head tilting down as he curled tighter into himself._

_“I told him not to go.” He swore._

_“Hey now,” Dave whispered, bringing the slightly taller man closer to himself, “Chaz volunteer for scouting, it’s not your fault.”_

_Klaus shook his head, his eyes darting across the camp before looking sternly at the ground._

_“I’m the- I’m the lucky one, right? That’s what Chaz called me.” He said desperately, “I should have gone instead.” _

_“Hey now, there was no way to know about the ambush.” He soothed, “You are lucky.”_

_“No-hey now.” Dave said softly when Klaus shook his head in denial, bringing a hand up to weave fingers through curly hair-steadfast ignoring Klaus automatic flinch, “You are lucky, you lead us around land mines and can find a sniper in the trees in seconds. You’re our lucky charm. If you had gone-“ His chest tightened and he could hear his heart beating loudly at the mere thought of losing Klaus._

_“It’s me and you Klaus, Katz and Hargreeves Everyone in the unit knows it. We stick together.”_

_“Promise?” he sniffled, looking up to peer at Dave, his green eyes glossy with tears._

_“Promise, it’ll be the two of us forever.”_

_Smiling softly Klaus held out his Hello hand, pinky out, batting his lashes at Dave. Laughing he hooked his pinky around Klaus’s and tucked the man closer to himself, sagging when Klaus’ breath evened out._

_His gaze danced around the camp, stopping at the space Klaus had been staring at before he had come over. He knew that Klaus saw more then anyone else at camp and he could only assume that Chaz was watching over them- after all Klaus had started crying an hour before news reached them._

_“I’ll stay by you forever,” He whispered into Klaus’ curled, eyes still staying on the empty spot, “Even when I die.”_

               

                “Mr. Katz, I need you to calm down.” Delicate hands rested on his shoulder and chest.

                Peering through the fog of panic he was met with the sight of a young woman wearing a doctor’s coat.

                “Klaus?“ He breathed out, begging her to know who he was talking about, to tell him Klaus wasn’t alone in an active war zone.

                “Mr. Hargreeves is in the room next to yours.” She told him softly, turning her head she looked up at the ceiling, “Friday please make Mr. Hargreeves glass transparent.”

                She pointed towards his right and Dave watched in aw as the wall in the hallway changed form, turning into clear glass.

                Klaus was laid out on a bed, with just as much wires hooking him up to machines. Any type of relief in knowing he wasn’t in the Valley without him died once he saw him laid out like that.

                “What’s – what’s wrong?!” He cried out, struggling to sit back up.

                “Hey, hey if you don’t calm down, we’re going to have to sedate you.” She told him sternly.

                Dave froze. After a moment her face soften, and she told him kindly.

                “For now, I’ll talk to Dr. Cho and see about getting you two in the same room.” Carefully she checked each wire. “I’ll ask Friday to update you on Mr. Hargreeves condition, later.”

                Turning his head, he watched the other room, another doctor had walked in with a clipboard, standing over Klaus’ form before checking the machines Klaus was attached to.

_“_ For now, you need to know. You were shot in the back and had a large exit wound; the bullet had clipped part of your sternum. You had a procedure to get the fragmented bound out and fix up the damage, your chest should still be soar. We have you on a morphine drip and as of last night you have not needed any extra blood.” She told him promptly, “You,” she paused waiting for him to meet her gaze, she tilted her head towards Klaus’ form, “And Mr. Hargreeves are expected to make a full recovery.”

                Swallowing thickly Dave smiled at her, eyes glossy with unshed tears. “Thank you, thank you.”

                Reaching forward she patted his hand in sympathy, “If you’re up to it after your check up, Mr. Stark would like to talk to you about how you ended up here.”

                “Ended up here?” Dave questioned, “I thought we were just the lucky ones, if the chopper’s here for a supply run, they always take he most injured back.” He told her earnest.

                Her smile thinned.

                “Mr. Katz can you give me the date and the location you remember last?”

                “April 15, 1969. I’m not sure where we are now if we got airlifted. Might be back in the states? Me and Klaus had been sent to the front lines of the A Shau Valley, our entire unit was.”

                The door slides open and a dark-haired man with a goatee and suit walked in briskly.

                “So, you don’t know anything about a possible time traveling piece of luggage.” He asked, hands typing on a piece of thin glass before turning it towards him.

                A familiar briefcase was shown on the screen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue heavy chapter, and some more people are in it~

 “That’s Spooks Briefcase.” Dave said loudly, staring at it intently before looking back at the man.

Dave twitched at the rising tension in the room before the man’s words repeating in his head.

“Time traveling- wait! But Spook said he wasn’t sure how to use it?” he spoke out loud, turning his head to stare through the glass at Klaus’ form, “Though,” he continued raising a hand to rest it on his chest, “The medics wouldn’t been able to do anything for me.”

Dave tried to stay firm and keep his face from giving them away. Klaus may have told him they would be safe in 2019, but he didn’t actually know if they were in 2019. His eyes trailed across towards the machines, it certainly looked like the future. But even then, he doubted this man was any of Klaus’ brothers and he wasn’t quite sure how much he should tell him. but the tension bled away just a quick as it came, body going slack against the bed, the man had helped them when he didn’t have to, he deserved at least a vague reason they ended up here.

The man hummed looking at him with piercing brown eyes, studying him. Before a charming smile curved his lips and he held out a hand.

“Well then, Private David Charles Katz, of the 173rd Airborne Sky Soldiers, welcome to 2016. You are currently in Stark tower in the heart of New York city.”

The man stepped back and suddenly the wall behind him cleared up and shown through like a sheet of glass. Sucking in a deep breath he stared transfixed at the skyline before him.

“You okay there solider-boy?”

Glancing back at him he turned to watch as a plane flew by heading deeper into the clouds.

“Klaus told me a lot about the future, but not this.”

“Well,” the man mused, “It may be because it’s not his future.”

“…What?”

 

“Look at those readings though!” Jane couldn’t help but gush, “It’s close to the same readings as the portal from 2013.”

“Slightly unstable though,” Beast muttered, rising the holo-screen up and zooming into the lines, “There’s static lines here and here.”

“Well it was originally supposed to go through time and not you know whatever it did.” Tony announced as he stepped into the room, “Patient 1 is awake, getting everything checked out. But it doesn’t seem like either of them really knew how it worked.”

“But then how did they- “

“End up with it? I don’t know for sure.” He paused, glancing at the large blue man and petit woman before calling out. “Fri, show them the feed from Katz room.”

The screen flickered before the image turned on, time stamped for nearly an hour ago. The plain room was made into a med bay, with high grade medical equipment being hooked up to a man laid out on the bed.

“Fast forward to when I come in and turn up the volume.”

 

“Well,” the man mused, “It may be because it’s not his future.”

“…What?”

“As far as we can tell it’s not his future. We got a nearly perfect facial match of that guy,” Tilting his head the image of Tony pointed towards the other room, “To a Lucas Berner, born October 1, 1989 in Berlin. He moved to America in 2010 to go to the New York School of Design. He died during the attack of New York in 2012, leaving behind a mother, Sofia, and older brother, Felix. I paid to have his body sent back home to his family.”

                The curly haired man struggled for a second, looking lost and crushed at the words Tony spoke.

                “I’m sorry, sir, but I’m not sure I understand?”

                “It means we have both your remains; we know for a fact that both of you are supposed to be have died nearly 45 years apart.  Yet, not only are you both here and breathing but you _know_ each other. I have the top scientist in the country working on this. So, how bout we help each other.”

                “Klaus appeared at the foot of my bunk on February of 68’.” The man said after a second, “But he was hurt, badly. His chest was all cut up, thin as a twig, covered in bruises…” Shaking his head his voice grew heavy, “Our Sargent thought he was an escaped Prisoner of War, that had some how found our camp, most of the men did. Welcomed him in with open arms. We got him clothes and tags but well… “

                “What?” Tony prompted as the heart monitor began to speed up, beeping erratically.

                “He never told me what happened, what made him use the case. He’d tell me about growing up, his siblings, and 2019 but never about how he ended up in ‘68. I used to joke it was a shitty place for a vacation but…” his voice grew thick and the more he spoke the more pronounced his southern drawl became.

                “You think he was escaping something?”

                “I don’t know, sir. I just know that whatever it was, he didn’t want to go back to it.”

 

                “So, we got a time travel that accidently jumped dimensions?” Beast questioned, watching as the clipped played over and the man began to lethargically answer questions before Tony excused himself.

                “More like realities if there is two of them.” Tony shot back quickly, “Fri bring up the semantics of the Bifrost and Tesseract portal.”

                Two images appeared side by side for a moment before Tony tapped at the screen and it expanded to encompasses the entire room. Lights, numbers, letters, formulas, and designs danced around the scientist in the mockery of an environment.

                “Look at this.” Tony continued unaware of the awe the other scientist was felling at the display.

                “The reading almost matches right? But the charge is off and- Fri the video- you can see it in the portal, fuzzy and sparking.” He told them, pointing at his observations.

                “So, instead of going threw the stream of time or if you want linearly- instead,” his words became slightly slurred as he spoke fast, his face lit up as he spoke, “They jumped, going perpendicular but at a slight angle. They still moved forward in time but as they did, they hopped over.”

                “What does that mean?” Darcy asked loudly as she came into the room, holding onto a pizza box.

                “It means if we do this. If we do this correctly, we not only have a time machine but something that can open doors to other realities.” Jane told her.

                “Oh, is that all?”

                “So, who wants to invent time travel and dimension jumping?” Clapping his hands, Tony leaned forward, eyes glowing with glee.

                For a second Beast’ face is set in stone as he looked at all the charts, graphs, numbers, and formulas wondering if this was a good idea and if this would be going to far. Then his eyes drift towards the paused video of the patent- one missing an arm and another that had needed open chest surgery. He remembered why he studied science in the first place, the people he had helped and saved… and these men probably wanted to go home.

                Shrugging he nodded in agreement, “Science.”


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus woke up. Again.

                He sat up, pushing through the sluggishness the drugs gave him like the addict he was, trying to focus just long enough to do what he needed to. Ignoring his arm- lack thereof- and took the IVs out with the practice ease of his childhood. He laid back against the bed for a moment, breathing deeply through his nose. Heaving himself up he began shuffling onto his feet, his knees gave out under him, but Klaus was nothing if not stubborn. He’s pretty sure it’s the only trait all the Hargreeves have- even Vanya, he thought fondly remembering her late-night sandwich making activities. Using the bed as support as much as he could with one arm, he pulled himself up and shakily took a step forward. He made it all the way to the door when he realized he had a problem.

            The door had no handle. Klaus jumped a little on the balls of his feet and waved his arm around.

            “Where’s the damn motion sensor.” He muttered, getting angry when nothing works.

            He could feel the itch under his skin and the ache nagging in his head telling him everything was wrong.

            _“Sir, it’s advised you get back into bed, Doctor Cho and Boss have been informed of your state of wakefulness.”_

His head shot up, neck straining as he tried to spot the camera and speaker. His lungs burned for a second as he held his breath, memories of Reginald and test swimming across his visions as tremors shot up his legs, sending him crashing into a wall and using it as support.

            “Er… Hello?” He called.

            “ _Hello.”_

            “…Who’re you?”

            “ _I am Friday, one of Bosses AIs. I run the house and security; I was set to monitor you for any more signs of distress.”_

Nodding his head Klaus’ shoulder’s relaxed automatically at the thought, “Like our mom then, cool. Do you have a body?” _Mom was safe, had never hurt him once._

            “ _I can pilot one of Bosses suits, but I inhabit wherever Boss tells me to.”_

            “Cool, cool,” Klaus nodded, “Can you open the door?”

            “ _Sir-“_

_“Please,”_ his voice cracked, as he brought his lone arm to hug himself, “I just need to get to Dave.”

            The room is plunged into silence for several long moment. It felt like hours as Klaus felt himself slowly begin to sink to the floor as the itchy ache began to course through his body.

            “I just want Dave,” gritting his teeth he tried to keep the tears from falling but knew he failed when his vision began to blur and the nearly inaudible tap of his tears hitting the ground echoed.

            The door slid open.

            Weakly Klaus stood, sliding his feet across the ground as he exited the room and started crossing the hallway towards Dave’s.

            Dave’s door slid open silently, allowing Klaus to stumble his way through.

            Dave was awake, his blue eyes wide as he stared at Klaus and his missing arm.

            “Oh, baby,” His voice croaked, as he held out a hand to Klaus.

            Sniffling, Klaus took it and hauled himself up, curling into Dave’s side, placing his hand gently over his chest.

            “Hi Davy.” His voice came out thickly as he huffed, letting the tears fall freely.

            “Hi Spooky.” Dave answered back, leaning his neck down to kiss Klaus’ head.

            For a moment they stay that way, with Davy placing soft kissed into Klaus’ curls as Klaus moved his hand to lay over top of Dave’s heart.

            “We made it, you did it, we’re okay.” Dave whispered, pulling his own arm around Klaus with a pained expression, ignoring the tugging on his chest.

            “Do you know where we are?”

            “We’re in 2016, a place called Stark tower New York, I spoke to them a few hours ago.”

            Humming Klaus tried to remember any Starks out of Game of Thrones. Reginald had parade them around often enough at high class societies and events that he had met a few princes and princess in his youth, surely, he’d have met this Stark.

            Humming Klaus tilted his head up to peer at Dave’s eyes, making Dave’s lips drag across his forehead for a second.

            “I’m sorry, I know you wanted to stay.”

            “No, hush baby, it’s me and you. You saved me.”

            Shyly Klaus smiled in a way he hadn’t since he was a teenager. Giving Dave’s chin a chastise kiss, he leaned back and turned his focus to the door, relaxing as the nagging in his head quilted and the itch dulled itself in the presents of Dave.

 

            _“Sir, Mr. Hargreeves is awake and has taken out his IVs.”_

_“_ Alert Cho,” Tony muttered, pushing away from the chair, “Save those formulas, Fri.”

            Turning he peered at his companions. Beast had disappeared a few minutes ago, allowing Friday to lead him to the kitchen for a much-needed break. Jane had passed out on the couch, the jet lag finally hitting her like an unforgiving truck.

            Tony’s eyes drifted until he spotted Jane’s assistant, making sure Jane’s notes were saved.

            “So, Darcy want to go meet two gay soldiers from the sixties?”

            “Do I!”

            Scribbling a note for Jane and telling Fri to alert Beast to the plan, the two headed towards the elevator intercepting it just as Dr. Cho entered it.

            Her expression was stern and slightly frowned as she clicked at her Stark pad.

            “He took out his IVs, if he does not allow this to heal properly, we cannot fit him with the prototype prosthetic,” she scowled, “He needs to stay in bed.”

            “ _Mr. Hargreeves was showing elevated heart rate and distressed breathing patterns; I believe it was in his best interest to be with Mr. Katz.”_

Pushing her lips, Cho glowered at the ceiling, “Be that as it may, we could have moved him bed, IV, and all. He’s hurting himself and possible Mr. Katz with his actions.” Her expression softened, “We should have realized this was likely to happen after the talk with Mr. Katz- he had asked to be moved to the same room as Mr. Hargreeves- and the war zone they were both traumatically ripped away from. That is negligence on my part.”

            Tony hesitated for a second before reaching over and patting his shoulder comfortably.

            “We’ll fix them up, good as new!” He told her as cheerfully as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

                Dr. Cho was fussing, glancing from her Stark Pad to the two men with a scowl. “Do not remove this one.” She ordered, waiting for two hesitant nods she continued.

                “We had to do open chest surgery on Mr. Katz to find and stop the internal bleeding, your other lacerations have been cleaned up and bandaged, you are currently hooked up to three IVs, one is for fluid, another for pain medications, and the last is an antibiotic for the infections that had started in the cuts on your legs.” Her lips pursed as she glanced at Klaus, who was half ducked into Dave, hand resting lightly over his heart.

                “Mr. Hargreeves-“ she paused noticing the small grimace and the twitch of his jaw, “Your right arm and shoulder seem to have taken damage from some type of explosive and when you came to Stark Tower it was bleeding heavily, after multiple scans the decision was made to amputate it. The metal of the bomb had sunk through the muscle and part way into the bone, the nerve and muscle damage… was unsalvageable. Mr. stark and I are working on a prosthetic for your missing arm.” She spoke softly, eyes warming up as she explained their choice. “Like Mr. Katz we cleaned and dressed all of the infected areas, and the IVs are fluids, pain medication, and antibiotics. Please,” She gestured towards the hall and in turn his own hospital bed, “do not pull a stunt like that again. We will move the other bed into here if you insist but do not take out your IVs.”

                “Okay,” Klaus said in a small voice, eyes staring at his lap before wondering around the room, even as Dave leaned down to whisper to him comfortingly.

                Nodding, Dr. Cho stepped back with a click of her heel, even as her sharp gaze stayed on Klaus unfocused form. She gestured towards the two other occupants to step up.

                “Tony Stark, and this is…”

                “Darcy Lewis!” She said with a smile, interrupting Tony with her own flourish.

                “Nice to see you again, sir.” Dave said, nodding his head lightly, “Thank you for helping us and letting us stay.” He added.

                “No problem,” he waved his hand, grabbing a chair from the bedside and sliding into it, “Let’s catch this one up to speed. So, we know the briefcase you came with is some type of time traveling device, correct?” Tony paused, waiting for the confirmation.

 “So, then you,” Darcy gestured towards Klaus, “Are originally from the 2000s but somehow ended up in 1968, in Vietnam.”

“He got shot.” Tony said pointedly, his own brown eyes tracking the movement between the two men- the flinch from Klaus at his words and Dave’s own grimace, “So, Mr. Time traveler, uses the magic briefcase to try and bring him to a hospital in 2000s, but you’re also running through an active warzone and this thing has shitty defense- like I mak-made better shells for my missiles, really.” Tony snorted.

Klaus hummed, lightly tapping his fingers to the beat of Dave’s heart. Tony’s eyes tracked as Dave, pressed a light kiss to the shell of Klaus ear before whispering something. Klaus froze, face scrunching up before his shot up to stare at Tony intently.

“From what we have discovered- Fri bring up the specs.” The room lit up in blue, showing a red line and a blue line completely parallel to each other, “instead of jumping forward,” Tony reached towards the blue line, drawing a line in gold hoping forward, “You went forward but at an angle, colliding with our line.” A silver line sot out f the blue and into the red.

“…What does that mean?” Dave asked, staring at the lines in front of him in bewilderment before he looked at Klaus, “Babe, do you get it?”

Klaus stared at the times, blinking slowly and biting his lip nervously, “I think- are you-“ his eyes darted around the room for a second, settling in the corner for a second before his face lit up with realization, “You’re talking about Alternate Realities.”

Tony nodded, “In the world, Davy-boy died in 1968, his body is burred in Arlington. You Mr.Time came to America some years ago to study fashion, you passed during the invasion of New York in 2012, you’re body was sent back to Germany.”

Klaus nodded along absently, even as his green eyes stayed focused on the corner, his leg tapping violently. Noticing Klaus’ rapidly unfocusing eyes, Dave pulled the thin blanket around hm, his own eyes glancing at the corner wonderingly before turning back towards Tony.

“That about covers it.” Tony clapped, “Is there anything else we need to know.”

The room was plunged into silence. Klaus swallowed thickly, smacking his lips together as he sucked in a harsh string of air. His head turned towards Tony, even as his eyes never strayed from their focused point.

“There’s no Umbrella Academy?”

Tilting his head to the side, Tony called out, “Fri search for the Umbrella Academy.”

“What kind of name is that?” Darcy asked, “Did they teach you how to make umbrella’s?”

_“Sir, nothing has come up under the name Umbrella Academy.”_

“There’s your answer.” He shot back as the one-armed man gave a distressed hum, his eyes finally moving from their spot to stare at them.

“What’s that?” Darcy cut into the staring contest, finally moving to lean against the bed.

“…On October 1, 1989 43 women gave birth. That should be normal right? Like lots of people give birth all the time!” Klaus laughed hysterically, “But no, these women gave birth having not been pregnant just hours before. The 43 were hailed as miracles, the anti-Christ, and the second coming of Jesus. All that good stuff.” He told them, waving his hand around wildly. “They weren’t completely wrong,” he added after a moment, “Most of the children were special, born with strange powers, superpowers really.”

“But, some of the women were young, or had to many children, or didn’t want a surprise gift or didn’t know how to handle teleporting babies-who knows? I don’t know. Can I get a smoke?”

Dr. Cho glared, shaking her head sharply.

“Oh, okay. Well some of the kids got put up for adoption. And this.”

“It’s okay Babe,” Dave assured, face soft as he watched Klaus struggle for a moment.

“This rich old dude in a monocle- this monster” he couldn’t help but hiss, “- starts trying to collect them, buy them off their mothers or wherever they were at.”

Glancing away, tears gentle rolled down Klaus’ cheeks as he chocked out, “He got seven. He got seven babies and he did horrible things.”


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

  
Klaus wasn’t sure how he was feeling. Part of him couldn’t feel anything but relief from being out of the warzone but also not at the academy. A bigger part was still trying to wrap his head around his missing arm. But those few little words “ _nothing has come up under the name Umbrella Academy.”_

The academy didn’t exist here. He knew he should probably also focus on the part where they’re in an alternate reality or dimension, but he didn’t much care. This world there was no Umbrella Academy. This world he and all his siblings got to grow up in normal families.  _No Reginald._

His focus finally stayed on that thought instead of the spirit that was staring at him in confusion. He could finally drag his eyes away from the image of himself, in skinny jeans and button up, hair longer then he had ever had it, with wild curls sweeping lovingly on his cheek, and covered in dust a trickle of blood falling from his skull. The other-Klaus had waved awkwardly at his stare, looking just as confused as him as he shuffled from foot to foot.

But there was no Reginald. No Umbrella Academy. There was no mansion that took up a city block filled with rooms covered in dried blood (Ben’s training room and the countless animals he’d been forced to slaughter…the prisoners Father had him execute in…), a tank with a lid and chains at the bottom (Diego, chained with wide eyes, fearing today would be the day they found his limit- today would be the day he’d drown), no concrete interrogation room (Allison’s, the room she’d come back coughing blood from after spending hour upon hours making men confess and do what sh-what father wanted them too), no sound proof prison or chains used to lock Five up, no med room used as an emergency room to try and patch up or re-stitch or surgery for experiments.

Klaus opened his mouth and began their story. His eyes glancing once more to other-him, wondering if there was another Diego and Five, an Allison and Luther and Vanya running around being happy being normal- a Ben that got to live past 16.

He told Tony because it was just a story in this world. There was no Reginald or the others to stop him, to be upset that he told the world the truth, no one he could hurt but himself. His finger twitched.  He told Tony because surely if he explained it-surely Tony would let him or help him find the others- he just wanted to see.

A grown up Five- maybe a professor or rocket scientist alive and happy and less traumatized by the future he saw or burden from taking care of everyone else. Ben alive, reaching his dream, writing stories as he taught literature, finally having a relationship…

Vanya, surely, she still chose music, Klaus couldn’t imagine her without music, a sway to her step as she became the star of an orchestra, finally belong and comfortable in her skink. Luther… not the strange large man he had become but comfortable- maybe finally going to be the astronaut for NASA like he wanted instead of being stuck under Reginald’s thumb and being isolated on the moon.

Diego, surely, he had become a cop or FBI, some big hotshot saving lives and with a family on the way, Klaus wondered if he’d have grown up less angry without being forced into competitions and being denied the flaws that make him Diego. Allison, surely a movie star with her family, happy without her powers.

Everyone unburdened by what Reginald had done to them.

 “He got seven. He got seven and he did horrible things.”

So, he told Tony about the rooms and their purpose-  _but not the mausoleum_ ,  _not the cold concrete and smell of death that clung to him for days of the hungry that hollowed his stomach and the thirst that he could never quench after-_ he told him about the punishments- the cane that still made him flinch even at 29 and the isolation from each other and knowledge that no one, least of all each other could help.

“Number One had super strength and was hard to hurt, Two didn’t need to breath and could control anything he threw, Three had a form of mind control? She could alter realities and get people to do what she wanted if she started it off with ‘I heard a rumor’, Five did space-and I guess time jumps, Six had a doorway or something he could summon like Cthulhu or I don’t know weird monsters from his stomach, Seven was normal though.”

“And Four?”

“Four is me.” He clarified, head tilted to leaned more heavily onto Dave, “I see dead people.” He giggled, “I-“ biting his lip he continued as he dragged his eyes towards the one of the figures that hovered around Tony’s still form, “There’s a rather pretty lady with brownish blond hair, gold earring, she says her names Maria and your mother.”

Tony face drops from its skeptic aloof as it pales, and he flinches back.

“She wants to say she’s proud of the man you’ve become and that-“ Klaus faces scrunches up as he shifts slightly as the women talks, “uh, she says you’re a better man then your father ever was. And if you plan to marry Pepper?” Klaus paused, “I mean if you want to marry a vegetable go for it, I guess?” he mused, “Her grandmother’s wedding ring is still in her jewelry box in the main house.”

Tony stood, the chair clattering onto the tile floor as he made a swift exit.

“Can he have more pain killers?” Dave asked the Doctor, “If he can see them, the dosage isn’t high enough.”

Dr. Cho pursed her lips before her gaze dropped to the chart and she moved around to check the IV drips, for a moment her thumb ghosted over Klaus scared inner elbow. She stepped back, asking them to tell her if they think he needs more before making adjustments to the Stark pad. The room was silent other than the beeping of machines. The sound was beginning to lull Klaus to sleep- especially as Maria had followed her son out and other-him was much more satisfied with lounging on the counter and staring at Darcy with moon eyes. It was as he was losing the fight with his eye lids and the silence was really setting in that he faintly heard Darcy ask.

“What do you mean by If he can see them, the dosage isn’t high enough?”

Klaus felt more then heard Dave’s reply, the vibrations of his chest making Klaus smile and curl a fist tightly into his hospital gown.

It was as he was drifting that he couldn’t help but think  _I’m more afraid of Reginald then I was my entire time in Vietnam. The bombs, guns fire, everything meant nothing, was nothing compared to Reginald. Losing my arm is nothing, as long as I’m not in the mausoleum. Surely, even if other me is dead- the others should be happy._


	10. Chapter 10

Tony swiftly tapped at a Stark Pad, looking intently at it before swiping letting his finger trail off the touch screen and into the air. The image he was looking at followed his finger as a blue hologram screen lit up the room. It flickered blue before taking shape, showing surveillance videos on one side before listing information. He swiped five more times, allowing the screens to circle around him before pushing it out so everyone could see.

               “From the information you gave us and the images from the B.A.R.F I was able to track down this universe versions of your siblings, as far as I could find there was never a Reginald Hargreeve though. Dave’s was a little easier, I track the David Katz from this universe and followed the information.”

Klaus watches the screens in awe, before a familiar figure caught his attention. Even with the different style, haircut, and pose he could recognize his siblings anywhere. Staring at Diego- not Diego, Matteo the third son of a Mexican diplomats- walking briskly down the street, smile stretched across his face as he chatted on the small square phone. He wasn’t in leather and as far as Klaus could see there were no knives, instead his hair was longer than he had ever seen it, it waved slightly on his head before falling on the same broad shoulders.

               His eyes darted the next screen, the image of Vanya- Zoya the only child of an Olympic swimmer and painting contractor- smiling as she sat in a coffee shop, a woman lightly touching her arm as they spoke quietly to one and another. Her hair was just as long as the last he saw her but instead of the large and baggie clothes she was wearing a fitted button up, burgundy with dark black dots. Her gestures were large and wild, more confident and comfortable then in his world.

               Klaus couldn’t help but reach up and trail his fingers across the next image, his finger going through the image even as he fought the burn of his eyes. Ben was standing in front of young adults, writing on a chalk board as he lectured, alive and well. Ben- Justin the first son of an office worker and librarian- with a PHD and a wife. An alive Ben who made it to 30 instead of stuck at 16. Standing tall with blazer and slacks, instead of stuck in the clothes he died in.

               Klaus turned, catching Dave’s eyes and trying to ignore Tony stand close by watching them. He carefully pointed to each sibling and spoke softly.

               “Diego- Di, he had a stutter when we were little and he always had to be the tough guy, but he’s a momma’s boy through and through.” He explained, “Vanya was always quiet and the gentlest of us, she used to cry when we accidently stepped on ant hills.” He chocked at Ben, “Ben- Ben died to young, but he stayed you know? Wouldn’t leave me cause- cause he had promised when we were nine.”

               Luther was an actor. It was strange to see him like that, dressed in the nines or in period clothing for shows. His large brother named Tom, smiling as he held his wife close and posed for pictures. Luther who had always obsessed with space standing in full chainmail and sword on his belt a confidence in himself that he had never been able to portray to the other Hargreeves children. In the video Luther was laughing, head thrown back freely before he leaned forward, getting comfortable as he got interviews- something almost all the Hargreeves hated as children.

                Allison was an actress, but on Broadway instead of A listed movies, famous in her own right with no power needed. Emilia was beautiful on stage, glowing in a way that she could never reach in his world, not with their past and horrors that haunted all of them. Klaus was transfixed as she performed on stage, a sight he had never gotten to see. She sang, twirling in her period dress as she danced around the male lead. She was single but had a young daughter, Samantha, who matched the last tabloid picture he saw of his niece.  

               Five was grown up, taller than even Diego and himself. His head high as he lectured, gesturing towards the equations on the board as he stood in front of thousands. The Stark logo standing out proudly on his uniform as he spoke. Alexie was genius, something Klaus already knew, he could clearly remember Five’s frantic writing on the walls and in notebooks, this Five was no different.

               “Luther, we never saw eye to eye, but he cared in his own way. Ally, she- she was the first one I told about” he gestured toward himself, “She’d let me take her skirts and we’d play dress up. Five, always took care of us, family first and all that. He’d make himself the center of attention or get dad mad so he’d pay attention to him instead of us.”

               Licking his lips, he admitted softly, “It’s hard to see the could of beens, us happy and not… not what he made us become.”

               Dave reached forward, pulling Klaus towards himself as he rubbed at his back. Tucking his head into Klaus’ shoulder her took deep breaths before glancing up, watching Tony. Tony glanced away from the seen before bring the Stark Pad back up and tapping at the screen.

               Above the circling holograms three more screens appeared. One showed an older women, gray hair and kind smile, bouncing a child on her lap. Rachel Katz was well into her sixties and having just welcomed her first grandchild into the world. She was retired and a widow but happy with her children and family.  Next to her was an older man, Daniel Katz was in his eighties and still worked part time as a professor for Korean and Vietnam war at the local college. The final image was of Albert Katz, also in his seventies, working over a stove before turning to call out to his own son, he owned his own restaurant a small place that was being taken over by his oldest. Next to their pictures it listed their spouses, age, occupation, children, and grandchildren.

               Taking a deep steadying breath, Klaus turned his head away from Dave’s neck.

               “You’re offer,” he spoke shakily, eyes trailing around the room before fixating on the screens, “Does it still stand?”

              


	11. Chapter 11

It takes a couple more days before they could even think of leave Stark Tower. Dave’s chest was soar but healed thanks to the cradle. Klaus arm was as healed as it was going to get, the accelerated healing of the cradle doing nothing for the phantom pain and ache that settle down to what was left of the bone.

He had spent a lot of time staring at the stump of his shoulder before blurting out to Dave one evening as they sat in the med bay, facing the window that showed the cities skyline.

“No more Hellos, just Goodbyes,” he had told him, holding out his left hand, showing his palm tattoo that Dave had so lovingly worshiped that night in Saigon nearly four months (50 years) ago.

Taking his hand in his own, Dave traced the word fingertips dancing over the letters as Klaus spoke. Klaus own eyes shot down to his left wrist, the dark ink of the Umbrella standing out against his pale skin.

“Di… Di and I always called it a brand, like we were cattle daddy dearest need to mark. I hated it. I didn’t choose to get it, the design, location… we were just kids.”

His teeth sank into his lip as he gasped softly, “But,” his voice chocked, “I know Tony and his scientist are trying o figure out how to get us home, but they might not be able to. And I at least have this, something almost all my siblings shared. Davey we don’t… you’re family…”

“I don’t regret meeting you.” Dave’s voice came out firm, though his eyes wouldn’t meet Klaus, “I miss my parents and sisters,” he admitted, “But Klaus, I would have died out there. My body would have been lost to the war. My life just another name lost in the war.”

They sit like that for a while, letting the silence hang over them in a thick blanket. Leaning against each other and sharing chaste kisses.

“I wish,” Klaus spoke, as the sun set and the city was lit up with streetlights, but Klaus didn’t know what he wished.

 To stay in 1968 would have been death either in the war or as a couple, it would have been hiding and hoping no one noticed how much Klaus didn’t know or knew much of. 2019… 2019 where Klaus didn’t have a home to take Dave back to, to disappointed siblings, and possibly the end of the world. He missed them, Di, Ally, V, Fivey, Lu, and god did he miss Ben, he missed Ben more then he missed his missing arm and wasn’t that fucked up. He hadn’t seen most of them in years, hell he had thought Five was dead! But he didn’t know how to explain that while he hadn’t seen his siblings other then the funeral, being in a different universe was different. Even if they hadn’t spoken to each other they had known what the other was doing the option of running into each other or phoning had always been there.

“I wish you had something of theirs.” He settled.

Because no matter how similar the siblings from this world were to their own… They weren’t the siblings they had left behind.

 

 

Tony leads the way into the compound, now his again after the rogue’s left. His tire cars squeal against the concrete as he turns towards the main building. Klaus counted six buildings in total, a hanger to the left, long, wide, and flat with a runway leading out and under large white metal doors. To the right there were three buildings, all windows and white except for the last, which was bright red and stuck out like a sore thumb. It had a parking lot attacked and a single long antenna sticking straight up. In the middle, was the largest building, with a single black jet with folded wings at the front, and then nearly the entire first floor done in windows. The second floor was done at an angle, with windows facing the grassy yard before it was framed in white walls and continued down until it reached the first floor. Behind it was another white gray building but this one was built into the cliffs edge, giving the illusion, from where they were at, that everything disappeared after it.

Klaus follows at his heels, head tilted whenever his green eyes caught sight of a computer. Dave was a few paces behind, stopping to stare at anything remotely new in quiet aw, turning to ask Tony or Klaus a question only to realize their a few feet ahead.

                “We have rooms, I’m giving you a little suit, you’ll have a bedroom, bathroom, and private kitchen and living room. The first floor has mostly the formal sitting area, a living room and team kitchen. It also has training rooms and all the tech support and med bay.” He explains easily.

                “Right now, you two and Vision are the only ones permanently living here. Spiderman swings by as well as Iron Lad,” side eyeing them for a moment, “I’ll send you their files. Wasp, Venom, and Deadpool stops by, not as much Rhodes but… He and has full access here as well as my Pepper.”

                The stop on the first floor living room, Dave’s eyes straying to stare in awe at the floor to ceiling TV. While Klaus debate if he just wants to sleep on the couch. He stares for a moment before trying to hop up and perch himself on the backrest- almost going face first off, the seat before Dave reached out and steady him even as he breathless pointed at the TV as he looked at Klaus in awe.

                “E.D.N.A will take care of you, and Dr. Cho will be here in a few hours to fit your prosthetic.”

               “Aw, you’re gonna spoil us,” Klaus teased, flashing a toothy smile as the billionaire, eyes closing tightly.

“Mr. Stark-“ Dave began, but his eyes widened as a red face man, with a yellow stone in his head, and a yellow cap came floating into the room.

                The man tilted his head to the side as he looked at them, “Are these the new recruit Mr. Stark?”

                “Hello!” Klaus said with a smile, waving his good arm, and completely falling. Biting back a hiss of pain the still healing shoulder hit the ground first, pressing all of his body weight into it. Gasping, tears gathered in his eyes as he went into a swearing fit.

                Dave’s face fell. Eyes flashing darkly as they stung with unshed tears. Ignoring his leg slamming into the coffee table he ran to kneel bedside’s his lover, hands flying in the air before he laid them gentle on Klaus.

                “Babe,” he mumbled soothingly, dropping a kiss onto Klaus’ curls as he sat him up, “It’s okay.” He assured him, “We still got some getting used to...”

                “Fucking, fuck, that fucked it all.” He hissed; eyes squeezed shut against the pain as he gasped like a beached fish.

                Dave glanced at the two men, both leaning their bodies forward as if to help, he shot them a tight smile.

                “If you don’t mind, we’ll see our room now.”

                Vision bowed his head and floated away. Tony’s pinched expression smoothed out as he nodded, pointing towards the hallway. Hauling Klaus up, Dave settled an arm securely around his waist as he leaned into his side.

                “Katz,” Tony said suddenly as they pass him, “Hargreeves, welcome to the Avengers Initiative.”


End file.
